


Weiss and Pyrrha

by BC2



Series: Ruby and Nora (Redux) [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angels of Death, Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, F/F, Hospitals, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Mass Death, Nurses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC2/pseuds/BC2
Summary: Weiss is recovering from her injury and Pyrrha is there for her.





	1. Waking Up

Weiss’ eyes fluttered open. She looked up to the white tiled ceiling as she remembered why she was in the hospital.

 _In hindsight,_ Weiss thought, hand moving to feel the bandages covering her back wound,  _I am glad Ironwood shot that lunatic._

Weiss looked to her left and saw something that made her smile.

Pyrrha was asleep in a chair beside Weiss’ bed. She remembered how Pyrrha had promised to stay with her for the whole night, and was happy Pyrrha kept her promise.

”Oh, Miss Schnee!”

Weiss turned to her right to see a nurse standing in the doorway.

”I’m glad to see you’re awake,” The Nurse said with a smile. “I’ll be your nurse, my name is Abigail Lemon, you can call me Abby.”

“Please to meet you, Abby.” Weiss tried to sit up, but Abby stopped her.

”Whoa, now!” Abby laid Weiss back down. “I’m afraid you won’t be moving for a while. Well, not unless you want those stitches tearing.”

”Stitches tearing?!”

Pyrrha hopped up from her seat, having woken up to hear words she didn’t want to hear.

”Weiss, are you okay?” Pyrrha stroked Weiss’ face.

”I’m fine, dear,” Weiss assured. “Abby was just warning me not to sit up, is all.”

”Oh, so she’s fine?” Pyrrha looked over to Abby from across the bed.

”Yes, as long as she doesn’t move around for a couple of days,” Abby said.

”That’s great to hear,” Pyrrha said. “Do you know when she’ll be getting out?”

”Two, three days, tops,” Abby said. “Though it will be longer if she moves too much.”

”Wait, how will I go to the bathroom if I can’t get sit up?” Weiss asked, eyes widening.

”Well...” with an uncomfortable look, Abby reached under Weiss’ bed and pulled out a large bottle.

”I would rather tear out my stitches and bleed to death than use that,” Weiss said, bluntly.

”Well, get to tearing, Miss Schnee,” Abby snarked, placing the bottle back under the bed, “because that’s the only other option you have.”

Weiss huffed and Abby let out a chuckle.

”Okay, other than the bathroom issues, you got any other problems?” Abby asked.

”No, I guess not,” Weiss said.

”Good, just use this little guy right here If you need anything.” Abby handed Weiss a small remote with a big red button. “It sends a little message to the desk that you need assistance, and they’ll send either me or any other nurse close enough to help.”

”Thank you,” Weiss said.

”Hey, just doing my job.” Abby left with a smile.

After she left, Pyrrha took Weiss’ chin and turned her into a kiss.

”How are feeling?” Pyrrha asked as she pulled away.

”Other than the bathroom thing, I’m fine,” Weiss said. “How are the others?”

”They’re all right.” Pyrrha ran her fingers through Weiss’ hair. “That pathetic coward didn’t get a chance to hurt any of them.”

”That’s fantastic to hear,” Weiss said.

”I hope Ruby isn’t too upset,” Pyrrha said, frowning. “That’s the last thing a girl as sweet as her needed to have on their birthday.”

”Knowing Ruby,” Weiss smiled, “she probably just thought it was awesome to see her sister and you kick that lunatic’s butt.”

”I acted out of anger,” Pyrrha said. “If I was focusing on actually apprehending him, he wouldn’t have attempted to kill Ironwood.”

”That’s not your fault,” Weiss assured. “I’m touched that you care so much about me.”

”Of course I do,” Pyrrha said. “I would...I would...”

Pyrrha looked away from Weiss with a frown. Weiss almost sat up on instinct, but thankfully remembered not to.

”Pyrrha?”

”I would die without you...”


	2. Savior

Weiss was stunned, she couldn’t believe Pyrrha had admitted that to her.

She loved Pyrrha with all her heart...but would she die without her?

That’s not something Weiss knew she’d do.

The two sat in silent, Pyrrha eventually reached down and gripped Weiss’ hand tightly.

”You’ve been through a lot,” Pyrrha said. “In your childhood, I mean. I just want to tell you that...you’re not the only one who suffered growing up...”

”Pyrrha...” Weiss’ eyes widened.

She never thought that, Pyrrha Nikos, the invincible girl, had been just as abused as she was. But Pyrrha would never lie to her like this...especially not after what she told her.

”I love you, Weiss,” Pyrrha said, tears forming in her eyes. “I love you with every fiber of my being. Even if you don’t feel the same, I’ll always feel this way about you.”

”I love you to, Pyrrha!” Weiss held open her arms, allowing Pyrrha to embrace her.

* * *

They must have stayed like that for hours, both laying in Weiss’ hospital bed, in silence. Pyrrha was laying to Weiss left side, as not to aggravate Weiss’ wound. Weiss was gently running her fingers through Pyrrha’s hair.

 _We’ve definitely been like this for a long time_ , Weiss thought, looking outside to see a dark sky.

“Weiss?” Pyrrha raised her head to meet Weiss’ eyes. “I’m sorry.”

”For what?” Weiss asked.

”I...I have to go to the bathroom,” Pyrrha said, blushing.

With a giggle and a role of her eyes, Weiss unwrapped her her arm from around Pyrrha to allow her to get up.

”Thank you, darling.” Pyrrha walked to the door way, then stopped. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, promise.”

”Take your time, Pyrrha,” Weiss said.

With a nod, Pyrrha shut the door and left Weiss with her thoughts.

 _She would actually die with me...wouldn’t she?_ Weiss looked her hand, still a bit dumbfounded. _I honestly...don’t know how to feel..._

Just then, the room’s door creaked open.

”Pyrrha?” Weiss turned her head to see who it was. “You back already?”

”Not exactly.” Abigail opened the door, a needle in her hand. “Hello, Miss Schnee. I’m glad we’ve finally got some time alone.”

”Abby, what are you doing?” Weiss almost sat up, but the feeling of her stitches tearing stopped her.

”I’m going to free you, Weiss.” Abigail walked up to Weiss, a crazed look in her eye. “I’ll be your savior.”

Without warning, Abigail lunged at Weiss. Weiss, deciding the ripped stitches would be worth it, sat up and stopped Abigail mid lunge.

”What are you doing?” Weiss demanded. “What’s in that syringe?!”

”Your freedom, Weiss,” Abigail answered. “A quick Morphine overdose will end your pain.”

”What pain?” Weiss was holding her back with all her strength. “I would’ve been out in three days if you didn’t try to pull this crap!”

”Weiss!”

Both women stopped their struggle when they heard the sound of Pyrrha’s shriek. Abigail’s eyes widened when she saw Pyrrha’s face contort into one of pure rage.

”Let her go, now!” Pyrrha entered a fighting stance. “I swear to the Gods, if that needle so much as grazes her skin, I’ll beat you to death.”

Abigail looked down at Weiss, she had a smirk on her face, she knew she had just won.

”Fine, then you left me with no choice.” Abigail began to light up, an electrical aura surrounded her. “I thought I could be Miss Schnee’s savior while you were away.”

”What after you talking about?” Pyrrha backed up. “What are you doing?!”

”Showing you how much of a Goddess I truly am.” Abigail opened her eyes, both having turned blue. “How quickly I can take lives.”

Abigail sent out a large burst of energy, and everything in the hospital went out.


	3. Finding Abigail

“What happened?” Pyrrha opened her eyes to darkness. “What did you do?!”

”My Semblance,” Abigail explained. “I can release a powerful EMP.”

”You lunatic, we’re in a hospital!” Pyrrha shouted. “Do you know how many people you just killed?!”

”Don’t care.” Abigail pushed past Pyrrha, knocking her over.

”Hey!” Pyrrha was about to follow after her when she saw Weiss on the floor, blood poring from her reopened backwound. “Weiss!”

”Pyrrha?” Weiss used the last of her consciousness to say.

”It’s okay, darling.” Pyrrha ran into the room and picked her up. “I’ll find someone to help!”

Pyrrha ran to find the nearest doctor, only to find the hospital in chaos.

”Sir, we lost over seventy patients on life support,” a frenetic nurse said.

”Damn it!” A Doctor said. “What the Hell happened?!”

”Sir, one of the nurses in this building just attacked my girlfriend.” Pyrrha got the doctors attention. “Her semblance was apparently an EMP!”

”Wait...Abigail did this,” The Doctor asked, bumbfounded.

”Yes,” Pyrrha answered, handing Weiss over to The Doctor. “I need you to patch her back up, her stitches reopened.”

”What about you, Miss Nikos?” The Doctor hesitantly took Weiss from Pyrrha’s arms.

”I’m going after, Abigail.”

* * *

Pyrrha ran out of the hospital, the doctor had told her that Abigail had a parking space she regularly used. Unfortunately for Pyrrha, when she reached the spot, Abigail’s car was gone, screech marks show that she left in a hurry.

”Damn,” Pyrrha said, uncharacteristicly crass.

Unpset at the loss, Pyrrha went back into the hospital. As she made her way back to Weiss’ floor, she saw horrific sights. Doctors and nurses were covering up life support patients and marking their deaths.

Pyrrha was saddened by the pointless death. 

When she got back to Weiss’ floor, she came across the doctor who helped Weiss.

”Dr. Kelby,” Pyrrha said, running up to him, “is Weiss okay?”

Kelby turned to Pyrrha, a depressed look on his face.

”Yes, she’s fine,” Kelby said. “She was...the only person we saved tonight.”

Pyrrha’s heart sank.

”How many?” Pyrrha asked.

”We had over ninety people on life support,” Kelby said. “We lost every. Single. One.”

”Do you know when the power will come back?” Pyrrha asked, trying to get him to focus on something else.

“I don’t know, her EMP took out the backup generator, as well.” Kelby looked down. “Why did Abigail do this? She seemed like such a sweet thing.”

”She was trying to stab Weiss with a needle,” Pyrrha said. “We should ask her.”

”Good, because she’s awake.” A nurse entered to inform the two.

Pyrrha and Dr. Kelby entered Weiss’ new room. She was given a flashlight so she could see in the almost pitch black room.

”Weiss!” Pyrrha ran up to her and hugged her. “Are you okay, baby?”

”I’m fine,” Weiss said. “What happened to that whitch?”

”She got away,” Pyrrha answered.

”With the ninety-eight lives on her head,” Kelby said.

”What?” Weiss’ eyes widened.

”That blast...it was an EMP.” Pyrrha looked down. “No one on life support survived.”

”Why?” Weiss was mortified.

“That’s what I want to find out,” Pyrrha said. “Can you tell Dr. Kelby what Abigail tried to inject you with?”

”Morphine,” Weiss answered. “She said it would free me from this pain.”

”Oh...God.” Kelby’s eyes widened. “I think she may have more than ninety-eight victims.”

”What do you mean?” Pyrrha asked.

”Abigail’s...patients had a tendency to die on her,” Kelby answered. “She would act to so heartbroken. She came crying to me once, upset that was “cursed”. We were played...she was...she had to be...”

”Doctor, do you have Abigail’s home address on file?” Pyrrha asked.

”Just give me a minute,” Kelby said, un-hesitantly. “I’ll take me longer with a computer.”

* * *

Pyrrha and some police officers arrived at Abigail’s house a few hours after the incident.

Pyrrha had her weapons. She was grateful Ozpin convinced the officers to let her come take Abigail down.

As the group closed in the house, they saw Abigail’s car parked in the driveway.

”Strange,” one officer said. “You would think she’d want to skip town after what she did.”

”Maybe she feels guilty,” another officer suggested.

”Or maybe she wants to get caught,” the third said. “I guess we’ll see.”

Pyrrha entered through the front door, ignoring the officers’ speculating. When she entered, she saw a book sitting on a pedestal in the middle of the living room. As Pyrrha and the officers walked up to it, they saw a card.

”Warm Memories?” Pyrrha read out loud.

”I think none of us were right,” one officer said. “She might just want to brag.”

Pyrrha opened the book and saw a horrific sight. In the book were names and death dates, one page had over dozen on their own.

”God...how long has she been doing this?” Pyrrha shut the book in disgust.

”For quite some time,” A familiar female voice said.

Suddenly, three loud shots were fired. Pyrrha could only widen her eyes as the three officers fell to the ground, lifeless.

Pyrrha looked around the room in a panic. Trying desperately to find were Abigail could’ve shot them from.

”Look at the invincible girl,” Abigail mocked. “Quacking in her boots like a frightened child!”

”Come out, Abigail!” Pyrrha’s stance didn’t falter. “If not, at least tell me why!”

”Why?” Abigail laughed. “I felt like a Goddess! Do you know how it feels, to know that, with a little needle full of Morphine, you could end a human life whenever you wanted? I could be a savior, or I could just free people from the mortal coil!”

”Why activate your semblance?!” Pyrrha shouted, following Abigail’s voice. “You killed over ninety people!”

”You caught me trying to kill the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company,” Abigail said. “Her status, mixed with your’s, was pretty much a death sentence. I needed to find a good distraction, what better way than mass death?”

”You’re sick.” Pyrrha noticed Abigail’s voice coming from the closet. She began making her way towards it.

”I’m not sick,” Abigail said. “I’m just better than you. For example...” Abigail suddenly kicked open the closet and pointed her gun at Pyrrha. ”...I knew you’d find me.”

With a smirk, Abigail shot a bullet at Pyrrha’s head...only for it too completely veer off course and miss.

”What?” Abigail’s smirk disappeared as her eyes widened in fear.

Desprate, she unloaded the gun into Pyrrha’s direction. Like the first one, all of the bullets just veered off course. Pyrrha dropped Miló and Akoúo̱ as she walked towards Abigail, who had just ran out of bullets.

”What...what are you?!” Abigail backed up in fear as Pyrrha moved in.

”Didn’t you call me by name?” Pyrrha grabbed Abigail’s throat and prepared a hard right-hook. “I’m the invincible girl.”


End file.
